Terremoto
by Malasletras
Summary: /Especial Telúrico/ Naruto ignora a Sakura desde la llegada de Sasuke, despues de un terremoto, cuando están atrapados en una cueva a centímetros de distancia...¿Podrá seguir ignorándola? /Fuerza Chile/


**¡Terremoto! ¡Terremoto! **

**Esa es la razón de este especial telúrico, el domingo a las 03:28 AM un terremoto de 8,5 grados en las escala de Richter sacudió a mi Chile, siendo el punto central de este Talca-Concepción y al medio de todo, en el ojo del ojo del huracán ósea donde más duro dio está Linares -.- donde vivo yo ¡Si Señor! Su escritora favorita estuvo a punto de morir aplastada… gracias a Dios y a Jashin sama y todo el cosmos salí intacta así como mi casa tubo daños menores (gracias al cielo que mis papas gastaron una fortuna para asegurar y arreglar la casa para estos casos), en fin recién volvió la luz y me presento con un fanfic inspirado en mi tragedia, Suerte Saku!!! ¬¬… a diferencia de ella no tuve un príncipe azul del cual afirmarme u.u xD sólo un papá que rezaba como loco, un hermano medio atontado que no tenía idea y una mamá que pensaba que era el fin del mudo, tuve poco y nulo miedo porque…alguien tenía que dar la cara, prender las velas y bajar las frazadas, alguien! Tuvo que guardar agua, sacra la radio de baterías, verificar a luz de vela si existían grietas peligrosas que pudieran ceder, juntar los celulares que aún tenían carga, ver que los vecinos estaban bien y verificar que tuviéramos alimentos para estos días sin supermercado, luz ni agua… aunque nuestra condición no fue la peor, hay gente a la que la casa se le derrumbó por completo, ciudades costeras desaparecieron, robos, saqueos, no faltan los sinvergüenza o los que estaban muy desesperados…en fin en la entrada de mi casa mientras vigilaba se me pasaron las horas mientras leía "La isla bajo el mar" de Isabel Allende y empezaba "El símbolo perdido" de Dan Brown…los recomiendo**

**En este momento no tengan pena piedad por su escritora que está reportándose en este momento con ambas manos, cuerda, sólo un poco cansada emocionalmente, recen a su ser superior (No sé son católicos como yo) o simplemente manden un deseo de pésame y reconstrucción para mi país, y para esas familias que perdieron más que su casa y unos cuantos platos… sin mas la historia…**

* * *

Invité a Naruto a comer Ramen algo que lo sorprendió tanto a él como a mí, pero tenía razones para hacerlo:

1º Aún no le agradecí el hecho de que trajo a Sasuke devuelta a Konoha… aún después de que casi lo hice creer que lo prefería muerto antes que al lado de nosotros…como equipo, claro está.

2º Hace tiempo que no me hostigaba con sus deseos de salir en una cita y ya me había acostumbrado a ir al ya acostumbrado puesto de Ramen con él cada día que estábamos libres.

º Se había alejado mucho de mi desde que Sasuke volvió

Y

4º… Cuando Naruto…Naruto era la única persona que me hacía sentir…

Olviden el cuarto motivo con los anteriores me basta y me sobra, a mi y a mi conciencia (n/a: Mi cuñi nos dejó claro que a ustedes también les debe bastar xD pero yo sé que no xD)

Me irritaba un montón que después de mi patético intento de confesión el se hubiera alejado de mi, ya no había "Sakura-chan" ni citas ni "¿Te acompaño a casa Sakura-chan?" era en esos momento cuando me daban mas ganas de golpearlo, pero me contenía porque no había razón alguna para justificar ese único y necesario contacto físico que antes teníamos…porque a pesar de todo…no quería perder la única persona que siempre había estado a mi lado…

Más rabia me daba cuando lo veía hablando distraídamente con Hinata.

¡Claro! Supongo que un "te amo" después de interponerse entre un golpe de un Akatsuki irradia más amor –Y sangre- que un "te quiero" en medio de muchos de tus conocidos.

_Un te quiero falso_

… Cierto, un te quiero falso.

De todas formas todos preferían verlo con Hinata "un amor tierno y merecido por ambas partes" decían mucho, conmigo seríamos una pareja mas bien graciosa, entre golpes y gritos, entre unos insultos y miradas sonrojadas… nadie se preocupaba de ver más allá, ni el mismo Naruto que a pesar de su lema "Nunca cederé a mi palabra" parecía que se había rendido respecto a mi y decidió acostumbrarse al tierno y merecido amor de Hinata… en ese momento me detengo a pensar "¿TENGO REALMENTE DERECHO EN INVITARLO A COMER RAMEN?", "¿Puedo darme el lujo de darle nuevamente esperanzas que yo no respondería?", mejor dejarlo con Hinata, ella sabría amarlo y hacer que el le correspondiera… no podía atar a Naruto nuevamente, primero con una promesa de la cual me arrepiento y después a unos sentimientos que sólo saldrían a flote por mero egoísmo y vanidad de mujer, ¿A quien no le gusta tener a alguien que le diga que hoy se ve bonita? O alguien que te pida atención, alguien que te entregue sonrisas de confianza, aunque era tonto tratar de decirme todo esto…yo quería a Naruto por algo más que simple conveniencia… ni si quiera entendía que era lo que me motivaba a estar triste por su repentino alejamiento, o lo que me hacía reír cuando estaba cerca mío, lo más misterioso era lo que me llevó a decirle

"-Naruto ¿Quieres venir a comer Ramen conmigo a las ocho?"

El respondió "-No estoy seguro Sakura"

Y yo rogué patética "-Por favor… hace tiempo que no salimos juntos y…te extraño", extrañas fueron esas palabras que salieron de mi boca… finalmente el acepto a regañadientes…Creo que le dí pena.

Sin embargo no era amor lo que sentía por Naruto… la única referencia que tenía frente a esos raros sentimientos eran las emociones que me embargan antes con Sasuke-kun, euforia, orgullo de estar en su equipo a diferencia de otras novatas que lo deseaban, ganas de hablarle y hablarle, con Naruto era diferente, en vez de euforia estaba esa extraña mezcla de alivio y tranquilidad cuando lo veía, en vez de orgullo me sentía afortunada y en vez de hablarle deseaba escucharlo y darle un ligero coscorrón cuando decía estupideces, una torpe escusa para tocarlo… por eso no era amor, porque yo había amado a Sasuke-kun pero no sentía los mismo sentimientos por Naruto.

-Sakura- Me llamó el rey de roma

-Naruto, te estaba esperando- Le respondí feliz y tranquila, como siempre que lo veía y mi corazón se aceleró, debido al tiempo en que no nos veíamos, supongo.

-Ah… vamos- Dijo cortante, mi corazón dejó de latir rápidamente, lo seguí en silencio, no había sonrisas zorrunas ni frases graciosas e incoherente, menos coscorrones he ahí el problema ¿Cómo combatir de otra manera las ganas de tocarle?, sin tener otra escapatoria y cediendo al deseo me colgué de su brazo, el contacto duradero con su cuerpo me llenó de calor y color la cara.

-¿Por qué ya no me hablas?- Pregunté agachando la mirada, ni si quiera el molesto acto de tomar su brazo pareció hacerle notar mi presencia, miraba distraído el camino pero giró su vista levemente para contestarme

-Creí que no te gustaba que hablara estupideces- Respondió y volvió a ponerse en marcha, soltando mi agarre gentilmente. Luego silencio hasta que el chirrido de los pisos al correrlo para sentarnos hizo eco en mi mente y me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, el me ofrecía una silla y yo me senté, vi de reojo como el alejaba discretamente su banco del mío.

-Yo pago- Dije con voz apagada, el se encogió de hombros.

-Tu quieres hablar conmigo- Dijo mientras pedía un tazón grande de Ramen con sus 'ttebayos y sonrisas de siempre, esas que yo ya no veía y luego uno mediano para mí.- Supongo que está a dieta- Dijo, creí atisbar una oportunidad de volver a la normalidad y me arriesgué

-¡Me dices gorda!- Grité y le golpeé la nuca, el miró con tristeza el plato.

-Siempre eres así- Dijo y se metió una cantidad prudente de fideos a la boca, esto estaba mal, muy mal- No te estaba diciendo gorda, no seas exagerada.

En ese momento sentí picor en los ojos y el corazón roto, como cuando se fue Sasuke, uno de esos dolores que sólo son producto de las penas de amor, pero ¿_Cómo es eso posible? Yo no amo a Naruto…no como a Sasuke-kun_

-¿Por qué empezaste a portarte así conmigo Naruto? Y no quiero tonterías- Dije mientas apretaba los palillos en mi mano hasta romperlos y ocultaba mi cara tras una segura cortina de cabello rosa

-Pensé… ¡¿SAKURA-CHAN ESTÁS LLORANDO?!- Preguntó mientras separaba la cortina para ver de donde venían esas gruesas lágrimas que iba a llegar a mi tazón.

-Pensaste… ¿Qué pensaste?- Pregunté y levanté el rostro, entonces pude ver su preocupación y su arrepentimiento.

_¿Y si es otro tipo de amor…uno más…correcto…uno menos ególatra?_

-Pensé que ahora que volvió Sasuke tenía que dejarte en paz, para que pudieras ser feliz con él sin arrepentimientos-Respondió se acercó a mi y me limpió las lágrimas- Odio que llores Sakura-chan…no creí que me echaras de menos- Finalizó

Me quedé muda mirando como sus manos, callosas producto del entrenamiento limpiaban mi cara, el lo hacía por mi… el no me odiaba por mi falsa confesión.

-Lo siento…-Murmuré

-No sé por qué dices eso.

-Siempre te trato mal.- El se separó de mi e hizo una mueca como si el pensara lo mismo pero no quisiera decírmelo.

-Na-naruto-kun… ¿todo va bien?- Preguntó la tímida Hinata que no dudó en darme una mirada de reprobación.

-Hinata-chan, no es nada…- Empezó a decir alegre Naruto, demasiado para mi, me levanté y pagué- Sakura-chan- Chilló Naruto cuando me levanté sin despedirme para ir a….cualquier lugar lejano a los tortolos…

No tenía derecho, no tenía el derecho de tratar a Naruto como segundo plato ni venir a quitarle la felicidad que parecía empezar a tener con Hinata, salté rapidamente entre los techos luego sobre los arboles hasta que la montaña de los kages me impidió avanzar, me sorprendí hasta donde llegué, no era exactamente la montaña de los Hokages en sí, sino el cordón montañoso del cual esos imponentes monumentos posedían, supsiré notando el hasta ahora imperseptible cansancio y me dejé caer en una roca, me pasé una mnao pr la cara para sacarme el sudor pero…no era sudor, eran lágrimas. No era justo venir a quitarle a Naruto sus progresos con Hinata a cambio de nada, sólo una amistad que no pasaría de ello.

_Aunque ni si quiera has hecho el intento y ya te rindes_

Me hice un ovillo para poder apoyar mi mentón en mis piernas.

-Sakura-chan, me dejaste plantado en media cita- Dijo una voz jadeante a mi lado, su aliento de cansancio rozaba mi cuello, levanté bruscamente el rostro para encontrarme excesivamente seca del suyo.

-No era una cita- Dije al tiempo que hacía desaparecer las últimas lágrimas

Hipotéticamente hablando…

-No importa siempre que estoy con Sakura-chan soy feliz

Si estuviera enamorada de Naruto

-¿Sakura-chan?

Hipotéticamente… ¿Terminaría bien todo esto?

-Naruto…yo…

En ese momento algo colapsó, la tierra empezó a moverse, un simple temblor deduje, no le presté la mayor importancia, pero Naruto me tomó fuertemente un hombro en un gesto protector, mi angustia apareció cuando el ritmo y la intensidad aumentaban, los árboles se mecían violentamente y la roca en la cual estaba senada cedió pero Naruto me ayudó a sujetarme, empecé a temblar de miedo, era entupido e ilógico, yo era una Kunoichi, preparado para todo, en cualquier momento y sin embargo esto era lo que menos esperaba, una roca calló a centímetros mío, hubiera caído sobre mi si Naruto no me hubiera tomado en brazos.

-Terremoto- Susurró mientras me apretaba más a su regazo tratando se esquivar las rocas que caían desde el cordón montañoso en el cual segundos antes nos habíamos sentado

-No me digas- Traté de parecer ruda, pero mi voz se quebró y volví a temblar como un gato menso.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, tu sabes que te protegeré con mi vida- Sentí como estábamos bajo techo, me separé bruscamente de el al darme cuenta que estábamos en una especie de cueva.

-¡Naruto idiota!- Grité al tiempo que intentaba arrastrarlo hasta la salida, si nos quedábamos acá moriríamos aplastados, iba a salir ya de lo que pondría ser nuestra tumba pero en ese momento una roca nos obstruyó el paso ¡Genial!, me di vuelta yle pegué un coscorrón a Naruto.

-Sakura-chan lo siento- Murmuró mientras se sobaba, me senté junto a la puerta, el terremoto había pasado, sólo quedaba resignarme…a estar enserada con Naruto.

Si hipotéticamente…yo decidiera rebelarle mis sentimientos ahora…sonaría hipotéticamente ¿egoísta?

-Naruto… tu piensas que todavía me gusta Sasuke-kun- Mi rubio amigo que se estaba sentando se puso tieso y trató de hablar, normal, pero aún sin ver perfectamente su cara por la oscuridad podía notar su mueca de tristeza

¿Podría ser…?

-Yo creo…-Respondió, sin poder evitarlo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, el dio un respingo y tímidamente pasó su brazo por mi cabeza hasta entrelazar por completo mi cuello para atraerme más a su pecho- Yo creo que ya no me importa- Levanté la cara para ver de cerca su expresión, pero nada, la oscuridad era absoluta, levanté mis manos para palmear su cara, parecía tener una expresión seria, el subió su mano libra hasta tomar la mía que estaba acariciando sus labios, la apartó y se dirigió lentamente a mis labios, podía sentir su respiración agitada y mi corazón que le seguía el ritmo.

Parece que la situación hipotética…es 100% real.

Finalmente nuestros labios se juntaron dulcemente, no fue como cuento de hadas ni apresuramos salvajemente el paso como en una historieta ecchi, solos nos quedamos ahí, quietos tratando de sopesar mentalmente la dicha que sentíamos, el se separó de mi para plantarme fugases besos en toda la cara, la tierra empezó a temblar nuevamente, replica…

-Naruto yo sólo te quiero a ti-Dije en vez de comentar el actual suceso post-terremoto. Entonces el tomó bruscamente mi cara y la juntó con la suya, besó insistentemente mi labio superior y yo le seguí inexpertamente el paso con su labio superior, creo que al tampoco le importaba el hecho que podíamos morir.

El se levantó y sentí un puf, supuse que había invocado algo pero cuando vi que con ayuda de otro clon estaba haciendo un rasengan lo frené abruptamente.

-Si atraviesas esas rocas el techo de la cueva cederá- Le expliqué

-Je je… entonces…

-Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta que no estamos allá, vendrán a buscarnos con ayuda de los perros ninja.- Volví a contestarle, el se volvió a sentar a mi lado y me tomó la mano.

-Sakura-chan… si no salimos de esta- Empezó a decil mientras acariciaba circularmente la palma de mi mano con su dedo pulgar.

-Naruto no digas esas cosas, ya veras que pronto nos encuentran- En ese momento una réplica hizo que un poco más adentro en la cueva cayeran unas cuantas rocas. Sentí a Naruto tragar escandalosamente.

-Sakura, tu me quieres- Dijo el apartando mi mano y tomándome después de unos intentos la cara.

-Si._

-Olvidaste a Sasuke

-Si._

-Confías en mí

-Si._

Se abalanzó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme insistentemente, tanto así que no le podía seguir el ritmo, mordió mi labio dulcemente y una pequeña pero perceptible corriente me recorrió, dejé salir un suspiro silencioso y sentí la lengua de Naruto explorar mi cavidad, desesperada y llena de adrenalina a causa del escaso aire aferre una mano mía a sus cabellos y la otra la enrollé alrededor de su cuello, lo entendía perfectamente, no tenía idea del estado en el que estaba la villa y dependía de esto último la cantidad de tiempo que tardarían en venir a rescatarnos, no teníamos agua, luz ni comida y el poco aire al interior de la cueva era poco y espeso, no podía evitar pensar en que moriría sin haber estado en los brazos de mi amor.

Mi lengua abrazó a la suya, dándole la bienvenida he invitándola a quedarse, pero Naruto se apartó de mi, se sacó su polerón en conjunto con su polera, la deslizo he hizo una especie de mantel, me puso sobre su tibia ropa y sentí como me clavaba la mirada, casi pude ver en medio de la oscuridad un brillo especial en sus ojos, cansada de la distancia y la espera procedí a desvestirme mientras el trataba de captar mi mirada en la Umbra, quedé en ropa interior y lo atraje hacia mi, sentir su piel desnuda contactar a la mía hizo que se me erizara por completo, acarició una de mis piernas mientras las enrollaba a su alrededor, no llevaba ropa interior, no quise preguntar, sabía que solo si yo se lo decía lavaba su ropa y

¿Hace cuanto no nos hablábamos? Por una estupidez no nos hablábamos

Sentí que el dejaba de besar mi abdomen y desenlazaba una de mis piernas para sacarme la braguita, puso una de mis piernas en su hombro y emprendió un viaje de besos y saliva por mis muslos interiores hasta llegar a mi entrada, me resistí al impulso de cerrar mis piernas, sentí un mordisco en la entrada y me arqueé involuntariamente

-Mas adentro…

Tomé sus cabellos entre mis dedos, tratando de empujar su cabeza a mi interior, lamió todo lo que encontraba a su paso hasta que se topó con mi clítoris y sin rodeos la succionó

-Mas fuerte

Una cortina de placer me envolvió y en medio de sus mordiscos y succiones no pude evitar tomar uno de mis senos por debajo del brasier para acariciarlo, Naruto movía su lengua con rapidez pero…

-Mas…

Siempre fui exigente…sentí un dedo ahí abajo que se movía sincronizadamente con la lengua, pero no en el mismo lugar

-Ah…Naruto…

Comencé a mover mis caderas en conjunto a su ritmo, el metió dos dedos más, impaciente, alejó su lengua de ahí para quitarme el sostén con los dientes mientras seguía con sus maravillosos dedos un patrón circular empezó a mordisquear lijeramnete un pezón, dejó mi pierna abajo y exploté

-Ah…Na…ru…to

Sus dedos, antes dentro mío los llevó hasta su boca y los saboreó sonoramente

-Eres…deliciosa

-Naruto…por favor

El me tomó en tandas me sentó a espaldas a él, sobre su miembro erecto con fuerza, penetrándome de una estocada, lancé un grito de dolor y el uno de molestia.

-Estas bien-Preguntó mientras besaba mi cuello

No pude hablar por que no encontraba mi voz, en vez de eso comencé a moverme, a dar saltos como podía en medio del placer, el lanzaba gemidos y mi nombre en mi oído, su calido aliento me daba energías para hacerlo con más fuerza, después de un rato el comenzó a ayudarme con sus fuertes y bronceados brazos, aunque yo no podía ver mucho de él…Naruto se corrió en medio de un gruñido, no salí de el pero como pude me di vuelta y me acosté el volvió a enrollar mis piernas y yo moví circularmente mis caderas hasta que sentí el miembro de Naruto en su totalidad, el dio salvajes sacudidas de caderas, haciendo que su pene se moviera en mi interior, solté un placentero jadeo, terminó todo eso para empezar el vaivén, se acercó y besó mi sabios con desesperación y descoordinación, de mis ojos salían lágrimas de placer y sus jadeos y gruñidos que resonaban más de lo que duraban debido a la cueva no hacían nada más sino excitarme y acelerar mi corazón al borde del paro, me hice más estrecha mis paredes apretaron con fuerza el pene de Naruto, pero en cambio su sexo se hinchó simultáneamente en medio de palpitaciones que podía sentir, me levanté y apreté todo mi cuerpo y mis piernas en un abrazo con Naruto, para no dejarlo ir, para no permitirle que se separara de mi, aguantamos un poco ahí, casi poniéndonos de acuerdo y en medio de un "Te amo" casi incoherente y balbuceante nos corrimos, una nube nos envolvió, pareció llevarnos al cielo a disfrutar del vértigo, y el placer para luego dejarnos sentir la respiración del otro, su piel sudorosa y darnos cuenta que nunca habíamos dejado esa cueva y sin embargo…pareció que voláramos…

-Naru-to…eso…eso fue…

-Increíble…- Completó el mientras salía de mi

Pude ver sus ojos dilatados por la oscuridad, acaricie su espalda sudorosa mientras el peinaba mi cabello.

¡¿Pude ver sus ojos?!

El pareció estar en la misma duda que yo y no tuve otra reacción más que gritar y ponerme tras Naruto al ver que Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama en persona, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke y Hinata miraban la escena sonrojados desde la recién abierta puerta de rocas que había hace un momento en la entrada de la puerta, Naruto les dio la espalda mientras me protegía de la vista de todos.

-¡Eres igual que Jiraya, maldito, Naruto, una vez que te ponga las manos encima ya no podrás hacer nunca más eso! ¡Juro que te la corto! ¡Mejor aun obligo a Sakura a cortártela con sus propios dientes! ¡Confiscaré todos los Icha Icha, esto es culpa de Jiraya!...mi pobre Sakura…tan inocente- Empezó a gritar Tsunade, mientras todos se la llevaban a la fuerza tratando de calmarla, aunque eran demasiados, creo que más por precaución sólo deseaban desaparecer de mi y mi fuerza bruta.

-No quiero que confisquen los Icha Icha- Murmuro Naruto con una sonrisilla que nada tenía de inocente

-Yo tampoco- (n/a: ni yo xD) Dije mientras me vestía y le pasaba la ropa, el se vistió y me tomó de l mano, no necesitaba que me lo pidiera formalmente, desde hoy, Naruto Uzumaki era propiedad de Sakura Haruno.

Saltamos los árboles camino a Konoha, una pequeña réplica me hizo perder el equilibrio pero antes de tocar suelo, Naruto me tomó en brazos, se quedó en esa posición, mirándome fijamente, el rubor apareció en mis mejillas cuando acorté la distancia para besarlo, cuando nos separamos cambiamos de rumbo, en vez de ir a la torre del Hokage a dar explicaciones iríamos al departamento de Naruto, nunca se sabe cuando puede haber otro terremoto.

* * *

**Como se habrán dado cuenta esto no se parece nada a mi experiencia xD!!!!!! Aunque si estuviera enserada con Naruto en una cueva…naa!!...si estuviera con Kakashi encerrada en una cueva *¬* OMG!! OMG!! xD en fin su escritora favorita xD está recuperada, sólo con un poco de trauma xD pero uno más no me hará más loca, aunque para mi esa es mi fuente de inspiración… digo yo!!!! En fin…**

**¿Les gusto? Sinceramente, deseo leer un Icha Icha para saber de que van –obviamente de sexo -.-U- pero ñam ñam!!! Quiero saber más *_* jajajaja en fin aré un segundo capi llamado "Réplicas" xD se advierte desde ya sexo duro con todas las letras xD**

**Jajajaja se despide post-terremoto CataLuna!!!**


End file.
